Label dispensers of the aforesaid kind are known, for example in the context of labelling of goods in supermarkets. But such labellers have employed large reels of pressure-sensitive adhesive labels and web, with the web being advanced by means of pinch rollers operated by means of a trigger mechanism, and with the spent web being discarded. This kind of dispenser has not been used with preprinted labels but has incorporated a printer to mark price or other information on each label as it is dispensed. It is an object of this invention to provide a label dispenser that is mechanically simple and is primarily intended to be used in association with strips of pre-printed labels. It is a further object of the invention to provide a dispenser in which the labels are discharged simply by moving the dispenser over the surface to be labelled.